


Pile

by AKoKunChan



Series: Sketches of Pens [2]
Category: Original Work, 万年家族 | Mannen Kazoku
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKoKunChan/pseuds/AKoKunChan
Summary: Dear Diary,I found out about a weird sleeping habit of Kokoro's today.





	Pile

"Oh. Good morning, Writer." said Kokoro as he looked at me from under a pile of books on the floor. He was lying face up.

You might be wondering what had happened.

After getting ready for work, I went to the study room (aka. the small room with the only bookshelf) in order to start working. The next thing I knew, I saw Kokoro, sleeping under a pile of books. I knew he was a tough guy, but I can't just leave him alone, can I? I woke him up, and that line of his was his answer.

"Morning." I said. "You, uh, do know that you're under a pile of books, right?"

"Yes. I wanted to sleep soundly."

Well, this was a first.

"So, what, you decided to read some books and fell asleep?"

"No. I... put them on myself."

Okay...?

"I found that I sleep better when I have something piled on me. I realized it sometime after you found me under all that junk." he continued. It must've been something like inanimate object Stockholm Syndrome or something.

"I guess you found it comfortable, huh? Nothing really wrong with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you should've told me. I could've gotten some blankets for you or something."

"Okay. I'll tell you next time."


End file.
